Safe And Sound
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: "Someone, please help me!" I cry out, hoping someone is still alive and will come help me. "Please, my father is hurt! He needs help," My voice gets silent by the end of my cry for help. I look back down at my father. I watch his cobalt eyes slowly close. My heart skips a beat. I lean down and press my face into his chest, bawling uncontrollably.


**Well, a little something that I could stop thinking of while playing Blazing Sword. Here you go. It's sad, just warning.**

_I awaken to loud battle cries and the clang of metal against metal. My heart twists. We are at war. I look up and see my father's face. His clothes are torn and tattered, blood streams from various cuts. He's holding me tightly to his chest._

_I look over my shoulder. A large man with a huge battle axe stands in between my father and safety. He charges forward, screaming in rage. Doesn't he see me in his arms? I let out a high cry, burying my face into my father's chest._

"_Leave no man alive! Kill everyone! Woman and children as well!" I remember hearing before I was knocked unconscious._

_My father was fighting everyone off me, when I was hit from behind with a large hammer. I fell unconscious immediately. Now, all I know is that my father has me, and we are still under attack. My father has vowed to protect me from everything._

_The man swings forward with the axe, but Eliwood leaps out of the way. He quickly runs past everyone, holding me tighter with each step he takes. I suddenly feel Eliwood stop running. He's panting heavily. He pulls me off him and sets me down in front of him._

"_Roy, stay here. You will be safe if you just stay put. I will be right back, I promise." He turns, unsheathing his long rapier and whipping around._

"_Father! Wait! Don't leave me!" I cry, feeling atrocious fright chocking me._

"_Roy, I promise you I'll be back! Stay there! I have to protect you. I won't let anything hurt you anymore. Just trust me, Roy. I'll be back." He turns and swings out at the man with the axe that had tried to get us before._

"_Father," I breathe, my mouth hanging open in horror as I watch him cut people down, one by one._

_Even from here, I can see the rage burning in his eyes and the determination on his face. I feel my tears of fright drip off my chin, terrified for my father's safety. He swings out at another swordsman, but misses. _

_I gasp as the other swordsman lunges forward, his sword piercing Eliwood's gut. I let out a sharp cry as the other man shoves his sword in farther. Eliwood drops his sword as a small stream of blood trickles from his lips. _

_The man removes his sword from my father's stomach, then runs on to attack more people. I watch the crimson haired man slowly drop to his knees, then falls down flat on his stomach. I jump up, sobbing in fear, and go to run to my father's aid, but I'm grabbed from behind._

_I look back and see Hector holding me. He knows why I was trying to run._

"_Please, let me go! He needs my help! He needs to be helped; he's going to die if I don't!" I cry as I flail in his grip._

"_Stay put, Roy. It's too dangerous to go out there. These men are ruthless and will kill you without a second thought." Hector lifts me up, then turns to go._

"_No! Please Hector! Don't you care that he's dying? I thought you were friends! Blood brothers! Please, let me go!" I push on his giant armor, trying to get away._

_He almost drops me, so I take the chance to shove of him. I fall to the ground, then scramble up and run to my father as fast as I can. I get to him and fall to my knees. His eyes are half closed and he's panting heavily, but slowly._

"_Father?" I whimper, putting my hands on his back._

_I get no reply. My vision is blurry with tears, so I blink them back as best I can. I carefully roll him over onto his back, then gasp as I see the wound. It's still heavily bleeding. I put my small hand over it, then look around for help._

_Strangely, almost everyone is gone. Most of them are dead on the ground with arrows, swords or axes stuck somewhere in their body. It's smoky from the fires that where set in the village. I look down at my father, then back out to the barren fields._

"_Someone, please help me!" I cry out, hoping someone is still alive and will come help me. "Please, my father is hurt! He needs help," My voice gets silent by the end of my cry for help._

_I look back down at the ginger. I watch his cobalt eyes slowly close. My heart skips a beat. I lean down and press my face into his chest, bawling uncontrollably. I suddenly feel a hand on my head. I lift my head and see Eliwood staring at me with half closed eyes. His bloody hand is on my head._

"_Father! You're alive!" I gasp, moving closer to his head._

"_Roy, my son, please…" He stops, coughing up a lot of blood._

_His head falls back, but I catch it and hold his head up. I continue to stare down at him, completely wordlessly._

"_Please, go with Hector. He'll take good care of you." Eliwood tries to smile, but he cringes in pain instead._

"_But father, you promised you'd be back! You promised to protect me! You can't die! I don't know how to live without you! Please, don't leave me!" I cry, feeling a sudden weight of loss and confusion on me._

"_Don't worry Roy. Everything… Will be okay. Hector will take care of you. You'll grow up to be a fine young man. I know you will." He manages to smile this time._

_I stare down at him. How could that be what he's thinking of now? He's dying in his son's arms, and all he's thinking about is how I'll be when I grow up? Why does it even matter? He'll never be able to see me. Oh, how I wish he could though. I want him to see how great of a man I will become. I will avenge my father's death, even if it's the last thing I do._

"_Father, I don't want you to go. I want you to be there when I'm grown up. I want you to hold me at night when I'm scared. Please, don't go," I whimper, pulling his head closer, leaning down and nuzzling his soft, red hair._

"_I promise Roy. You will be fine. Good bye, my son. I love you." Eliwood's blue eyes close again._

"_No! Father, no! Don't say good bye! I don't want you to go!" I scream, feeling rage and horror well up and choke me from the inside out._

_I press my ear to his chest. I don't hear his heartbeat. His chest is no longer rising and falling. He's dead. I pull him up into my lap, burying my face into his neck. I take a deep breath, wanting to embed his comforting scent in my head forever._

_I again pull him closer, hugging him tightly. I was too caught up in my pain of his passing that I never got to tell him how I loved him before he died. He told me, but I never returned the three simple words. Why couldn't I have just said it? What if he thinks I don't love him?_

"_Father, I love you," I sniff, tears dripping from my cheeks onto his neck. "I love you…"_

I remember that day, no matter what. It always lingers in the back of my mind like a horrid nightmare I had just seconds ago. I remember, just moments before our door was broken down, he held me, hidden away in my room.

I remember tears streaming down his cheeks as he promised he'd never let me go. I remember pressing closer to him, the scent form the burning house stinging the back of my throat. He promised I'd be alright, and that we would reach safety soon. He wrapped me in his cape, then ran straight through the fire to outside.

We both were okay, but we had lost our home. Just after, everyone came running at us as if we just commit a vile crime. I was ripped from his strong arms and brutally thrown on the ground. Eliwood tried desperately to get me back, but the men held him back.

I got up and ran to him, but I was hit in the back of the head with a large battle hammer. I remember my father screaming in rage, then the man who hit me dropped beside me, dead. All I know is that my father promised to live, he promised to go on and protect me, but he died. I lost him to that army.

Now, I live on, grieving for my father every day. I kill every man who threatens my life in my father's honor. I had cried myself to exhaustion that night and ended up falling asleep in Hector's arms. Everyone was there, fighting for the same cause, and most of them had been murdered as savagely as my father.

I remember every single detail. Not one has escaped my mind. I won't let them. Every night, that night returns, and it returns horridly. All I see is my father falling to the ground, bleeding heavily. I remember running to him, crying loud, holding his head in my lap as he took his last breath, telling me he loved me.

Those were his last words, I remember. "_Good bye, my son. I love you." _Who could have done that so mercilessly? They killed him with no second thought. Eliwood and Hector always taught me that killing isn't right, no matter how much they practiced, nor how many people had fallen before my father's rapier or Hector's Wolf Beil.

It stings my eyes as the tears come back. I feel like I'll cry my eyes out just thinking of my father. It's been years, yet I still grieve as if it happened two seconds ago. I will never forget that day; I will never forget how my father's life was ripped from him so heartlessly by the savage blade of that man's sword.

Someday, I know, I will meet him again. But for now, I will live on and avenge his death. No one and nothing will ever be able to stop me. I use my rage to fuel my will to stay alive.

"Roy? Come on, it's getting late." I hear Hector's voice call from behind.

He sounds calm, but I know he is also still effected from Eliwood's passing. I look over my shoulder to the muscled man. I stand up slowly from my place under a large tree. I follow Hector back inside, my head low.

I typically spend my days outside; sitting behind the tree my father put my behind when he was killed. I try not to look to where my father died, but I often find myself glancing over it the spot, which is now green with grass again.

Years ago, it was barren wasteland. It had been burnt to nothing by the fires. Now, Hector and I bring flowers to my father's grave once a week. We've been doing that since he was buried there. I walk straight to my room, falling half heartedly on my bed.

Sometimes I wonder why I continue to waste my time, killing every man who stands before me, then moping around House Pherae. I gain nothing from it. I gain no release from my pain, nor does it do any good to help avenge my father.

The man who murdered him has already fallen to my Sword of Seals. I have no purpose anymore. I stand from me bed again. I leave my room and go down to the dining hall, where I know Hector is. I get to the door way and look into the room.

He's standing at the head of the table. Though he still looks grieved, I can tell he's trying to look normal around everyone else. I understand why. I recognize Lady Lyndis also at the table, along with Kent, Rath, Raven, and Lloyd, the only ones who survived the war.

I walk past everyone, ignoring their remorseful glances toward me. I walk up to Hector, wrapping my arms around his stomach. He looks down at me, but hugs back anyway. I keep my head down, trying to hold my tears back, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, my voice trembling in fear and pain.

"For what? You've done nothing in your life to be ashamed of." Hector replies, not letting go of me.

"I'm just… I'm sorry. I thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you, so much." I let go and pull away slowly.

I know he's watching me leave. I return to my room. I go to the window and look out it. The ground is three stories from my windowsill. I take a deep breath, then climb up into the window. This is it. I will end all the pain, all the torture now. I've fulfilled my purpose, and I am now ready to meet again with my father.

I close my eyes, then take a step forward onto nothing. I feel my heart skip a beat as I fall quickly.

"Roy!" I hear a familiar scream.

Just as I go to look up, I hit the ground. I feel and hear my ribs crack and crush together, and that's it. The last thing I hear, the last thing I feel before my vision goes completely black, and my heart stops. I've fulfilled my only purpose, and I will see my father once more, and he'll never leave me again. Though that night, I will _never_ forget.

**So, how was it? I know, not _very_ good, and it was sad, but I tried! :(**


End file.
